Butterflyglass & Red Strings
by VisualKeiMYV382DMC
Summary: "What aren't you telling me?" Alois's voice was shrill. "Why did you bring me back?" Eleanore lowered her gaze. "Answer me!" M for violence, language, rating may change. AloisxOC OCxAlois. Alois will probably be OOC, but I'll do my best.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I freaking love Kuroshitsuji… and so I had to do this. I love Alois as much as I love Ciel and Sebastian (…and Grell and the Undertaker XD) but… this just seemed like fun! I'm really sorry if any of the characters are OOC… this is my first Kuroshitsuji fic! This is more of a prologue than the first chapter.**

…**I'm tempted to write a CielxAlois one… or even a Sebasu-chanxGrell one too, lol, but I probably won't :D**

**I listened to Shiver, by the GazettE (God, I love that band… I fangirled so much when I found out they were doing the theme song!) the entire time I wrote this.**

**"**It has been two years since the death of Alois Trancy. His manor was eventually sold and a new family lives in it now." The voice was dull, detached. Eleanore blinked, straining to see through the blackness. She was confused, just a second ago she was playing by the river with the other orphans… her foot had slipped…

And then—

Nothing.

_Did I—did I die?_

"Yes, you did." The voice said.

"Who are you?" Eleanore said, surprised that she could speak. She couldn't even feel her body, not the brush of her tongue against her teeth, not her hands…

"A Vaspilio." _A what?_ "I'm a… special type of…demon, I suppose." Eleanore didn't bother to ask her next question. "Yes, I was once human too. Specific types of humans become Vaspilios after they perish." _Who's this Alois or whatever? _"The man you would have married if, er… _others_ hadn't gotten involved." _Oh, so helpful. _Not being able to feel her body was beginning to freak her out. "Don't worry, it's still there. Just concentrate."

Eleanore tried, tried to remember what it was like to flex her fingers and wiggle her toes. Slowly, the weight of her body returned. "Very good. Look at your hand." Eleanore glanced down and saw a red string tied around her wrist. It was cut at the end. "Everyone who has a partner in life has a red string connecting them. Of course, in the human world, they're invisible. Now, then, to business."

Eleanore's eyes were drawn to the sad little string. For some reason, looking at it made her feel lonelier. _I died. I have nothing. Everything's gone. _Surprised at how calm she accepted this, she patiently waited for the voice to continue.

"As I have said before, Alois Trancy's mansion is out of your reach. In a moment, I will bring you back to the human world, where you will live as a Vaspilio. Your job is to resurrect Alois Trancy and be with him."

"What's the catch?"

"There is no catch. Once you resurrect Alois, both of you will remain as the age you are now, but if you wish you may appear older." _This is crazy. There has to be some sort of price. _"Not at all, miss. There is a small cottage just north from Alois Trancy's old mansion, which I am sure you can fix up. Another Vaspilio will arrive within a week, to tend to your needs."

"Money?" Eleanore said, carefully touching the red string. A sharp ache filled her chest the moment her fingers brushed it and she quickly pulled her hand away.

"There is a small fortune in the cottage, and the Vaspilio will have more when he or she arrives."

"How do I revive Alois? How do I find him?" Eleanore said. _Might as well play along._

"Just follow the red string. And once you reach him, you'll know how to bring him back. State your name."

"What?"

"You need to go back now. You do this by stating your name."

"Wait—wait! I still have tons of ques—" Eleanore suddenly couldn't speak. Her voice stuck to her vocal chords.

"_State_—" The voice had grown stern. "—_your—name_." And Eleanore was forced to.

"Eleanore Vileikis." The string glowed crimson. And she was falling.

Eleanore opened her eyes. She was lying on a vast cliff, still in the pants and loose shirt she had worn when she had fallen into the river. Gingerly, she sat up, scanning her body for any bruises. She shivered as the wind blew through her clothes. The red string was still attached to her wrist, except now it wasn't severed. It wound away from Eleanore and over the cliff. She rose, brushing her brown hair from her eyes.

_This is crazy. This is insane_. Eleanore shut her eyes and pinched her arm. _Wake up. Wake up. _When nothing happened, she sighed. _"Accept how things are, or change them." I guess Cassandra's advice was useful after all. _Eleanore frowned at the mention of her friend, but she knew she couldn't go back—not after she saw her die.

Eleanore walked to the cliff's edge, peering down. The water looked like millions of clawed hands, reaching for her. The string pulled gently on her wrist. _I can't climb down that! I'll just die… again! _The tug became more persistent, almost dragging her over. She struggled to not be hauled over the edge. And quite suddenly, she got the feeling that she could survive jumping off. The next time the string pulled, she didn't resist.

She expected to hit the water hard, but instead it enveloped her like a blanket. Eleanore grabbed the red string and again, her heart ached. The string only led further into the depths of the water. _Well, the fall didn't kill me._ Eleanore kicked with her feet while simultaneously pulling herself forward, using the string. She waited for her lungs to burn, but nothing happened. It was as if she had only been holding her breath for a minute.

Finally, she reached the bottom. Something was glowing pale blue, and she almost yelled when she realized it was a body. A body with a red string attached to his wrist. _Alois?_

He looked her age—with a pretty face and pale blonde hair. But his body was still like that of a little boy's, almost no muscle at all. _If he died two years ago…how did he age? _Furthermore, his body hadn't decayed at all. Eleanore swam to him, shielding her eyes from the light. She touched the string that connected them, waiting for the lonely feeling to fill her. Instead, she felt happy, content. Almost like… love. _But I can't love him, I don't even know him!_

Suddenly, she knew how to bring him back. How many times had she read it in books? _I hope I don't regret this._

Eleanore bent closer to the boy's face and the light dimmed. She touched her lips to his.

The string disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2: Nobody

**A/N: So, I discovered something—I write more when I'm stressed. Hence this chapter. **

**I'm super sorry if Alois is OOC—I'm bad at keeping people in character—this is just my guess of how he would react. (If you leave a review saying he's OOC, I'll probably explain my reasoning…which I'll most likely do at the end of this chapter XD) **

**Pleaaasee review! **

Eleanore groaned and struggled to get comfortable on the ground. _Good, it was just a nightmare… where'd my blanket go? _ She sat up and her eyes opened.

She was sitting outside of a magnificent house, with crisp green grass and delicate flowers. The moon was full and bright. Something warm was clasped firmly in hers… A hand? She glanced down and sighed. _Of course it wasn't a nightmare._ Alois was lying next to her, his hand clasped in hers… although she never remembered taking it. He was barefoot like her, and he had on a purple coat and black shorts. His eyes were still closed, but he was breathing. _I guess I better get to the cottage… _There was a little road that lead behind the mansion, which was where Eleanore assumed she should go. Taking a breath to steady herself, she stood. _I must still be in shock._ She rolled up her sleeves and grasped Alois under his armpits, dragging him slowly up the road.

Eleanore was panting heavily by the time she reached the top of the road. A small, stone cottage was just ten feet away, surrounded by a forest. Eleanore hauled Alois as quickly as she could into the cottage, and once inside, she laid him on the blue rug. A wide couch lined the room she was in, along with an empty bookshelf. She walked into the next room and discovered the kitchen. It was tiny, but had a window so she could look out at the view. The bedroom was in the next room, the large bed almost taking up the entire space. A nightstand with an empty vase stood next to a tiny armoire. Eleanore jogged back to Alois' still unconscious form, and pulled him into the bedroom. After struggling for ten minutes, she was able to lift him onto the bed. _There._

After wandering for a bit, she finally found the bathroom. She was still dirty from playing by the river and was looking forward to a bath.

Eleanore found clothes for both her and Alois in the armoire. For the moment, she pulled on some comfortable pants and a button-down shirt. She didn't want to sleep before Alois woke up. Somehow, being resurrected after being dead for two years didn't seem like something anyone could handle alone. Eleanore didn't really believe in this "destined lover" business. Love was something that could easily be broken and most of the time was. Not that she was going to be cruel and give Alois the cold shoulder; she just wasn't going to immediately jump into his arms. _Poor boy… _She perched by the side of the bed but still kept her distance. _What if he would have rather stayed dead? Who am I to decide if he should be dragged out to life again? How did he die, anyway? _She fiddled with her fingeres, lacing them and unlacing them… and—fondly—_almost fondly—_ remembered the warm feeling she had felt the last time she had touched the string. And then, just as quickly, the lonely feeling she had experienced when she first touched the red string came back. _Was that what Alois felt? When he was dead or when he was alive? _She sighed, her thoughts starting to give her a headache, as if each one was a knife in her skull. _I hope I come out of shock soon, this calmness is annoying. _

Alois whimpered. Eleanore tensed, wondering if she should take his hand or stroke his hair. _But I don't even know him… _When she was five, she remembered how the older girls used to touch her hair, or hold her hand when she was having nightmares. Somehow, she felt that if Alois had wanted to stay dead, he wouldn't appreciate being touched by the one who resurrected him. So she kept her hands to herself as Alois began to whimper more frequently, fisting the sheets in his hands.

"Lu—Luka—Where—" Alois broke off in another whimper. A few tears dribbled down his cheeks, and he began to tremble. _Oh, never mind. _Eleanore reached out and gingerly stroked his blonde hair. She couldn't just sit here and do nothing while someone was suffering. If he got mad, let him be mad. "Luka…"

"It's alright," Eleanore whispered, taking his hand in the one that wasn't stroking his hair. He seemed to calm, though only slightly, at her touch. After another ten minutes, his trembling and tears ceased—but he was still asking for this "Luka."

Eleanore fought against the sleep that threatened to overwhelm her like a wave. She rose and opened the window, moonlight flooding in. She was able to pull the top blanket over Alois' frame so he wouldn't get cold. And then she took his hand again and waited for him to wake.

"Luka—Luka!" His voice became panicked. "Luka—don't leave me!" And the tears began again. Eleanore released his hand to rub her tired eyes, _What if he never wakes up? _"Luka!" Alois' scream was louder than before, and Eleanore waited for him to continue. But all she heard were quiet gasps. She looked up, and saw that Alois Trancy was awake.

His eyes were locked on the ceiling, so he hadn't noticed her yet. His breathing still wouldn't slow and to her horror, he started to scream again. She looked around desperately, trying to find the source of his fears—when she remembered being at the orphanage, when she was six.

After a particularly bad nightmare, she had woken up screaming. And nothing terrified her more than when she opened her eyes and was met with darkness—as if she was still locked in her dreams. She remembered that Cassandra had been the one to turn the lights on for her, even though the other children had protested. That was how they had become friends.

Shaking her memories away, Eleanore stood and lit the candles that hung on the wall. Alois' yells stopped. Hesitantly, she resumed her place on the bed. His breathing slowed and he slowly sat up.

"Wha—what?" He said, looking bewildered. "I—I was with Luka—where—?" Eleanore jumped when his blue eyes snapped to her, the color of delicate crystal. His eyes narrowed. "Who are you? What did you do with Luka?"

"My name is Eleanore. And I don't know who Luka is." Alois raised an eyebrow, glancing around the small room.

"I want Luka." He whispered. His voice seemed harsh on the surface, but Eleanore could detect the sadness that lay underneath.

"Alois—liste—"

"How do you know my name?"

"If you listen to me, I'll explain everything." His jaw clenched, and suddenly he raised his hand toward her. Eleanore flinched, waiting for his hand to strike her. She didn't bother holding up her hands, she didn't blame him for being angry. But he never hit her. His whole face suddenly fell and he looked like a broken child. He nodded.

Gently, she told him. She told him how one moment, she was playing by the river—and the next thing she knew, she was floating and a voice was informing her that she was dead. When she came to the part about Alois being "destined" for her…she couldn't say it. She just said that the voice had told her to resurrect him and if she hadn't, she would've been stranded on that cliff.

"…and I brought you here." She finished. Alois nodded, his face showing no emotion.

"…ody," Aloice whispered.

"What?"

"I have nobody. Luka's gone. Even when I die, I'll never see him." Eleanore knew he wasn't talking to her; his eyes were distant and glassy.

"Who's Luka?"

"He was my brother." Alois pulled his knees to his chest, digging his fingernails into his legs. "Hannah's gone too. And Claude… although he truly didn't love me." Tears filled his eyes again. "Everything's only dark."

Eleanore reached for his hand, but he slapped it away. But she wasn't angry.

He obviously loved his brother, who had also died. She supposed "Hannah" and "Claude" were also dear to him too… "Claude" didn't seem to feel the same way. Considering he hadn't mentioned any of his family, it seemed that Luka was the one who was the most important to him. And the reason he lashed out at her was because she had taken him away. He didn't want to take comfort from someone he disliked.

"Alois," Eleanore whispered. "I know you hate me and I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry. I think… if I had known you were happy with your brother—I would have stayed on the cliff. I'm sorry." She took a deep breath. "But I cannot change what I did. And if we're going to stay here—"

"What makes you think I'm going to stay here—with _you_?" Alois snarled. "I'm leaving." He moved to rise from the bed, but his legs buckled underneath him. Eleanore ignored his protests and placed him back on the bed. _He must not be used to having a body. _

"Do _not_ interrupt me." Eleanore said. Yes, she felt sorry for him, but she wasn't going to put up with him interrupting her when she was trying to explain something. The initial slap she could forgive, but she had explained herself and he had calmed down. Alois glared but remained silent. "First off, I did not mean to separate you from Luka. Hating me won't bring him back to you. But nothing is going to get better if you don't accept that he's gone. You're not alone, Alois."

Alois looked mildly shocked, but Eleanore knew that he didn't believe her. "If you tell me what has happened to you, it might make you feel better. It'll be easier to accept that he's gone."

Alois sighed, his eyes looking empty. Quietly, he began to explain. Not because he trusted Eleanore, or wanted to confide in her, but because he felt he had nothing left to lose.

**A/N: Sorry that Alois is so freakin' weird… I just thought he wouldn't be as… sadistic, after spending some time with Luka. I don't know, I just felt that he had changed after being loved by Hannah, and being betrayed by Claude. If you don't agree with me, then just ignore it XXD. **

**Please please please review! Thanks XD. (Oh, and I wrote this and the first chapter late at night—so if there're any errors, I'm sorry DX) **


	3. Chapter 3: Uncooperative

**A/N: I'm so so so so so so so sorry! The Alois in this story is turning into like… my own personal version of him DXX. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy it D: Please review!**

Eleanore remained silent the whole time Alois told his story. He would stop frequently, taking deep breaths as if instead of helping him, the words were hurting him. The only sign he gave that he was finished was a long silence. Eleanore blinked, feeling as if she had been sleeping. _Demons? Really? Well, considering everything that's happened, I suppose I shouldn't be this shocked._

She sighed and nodded, she didn't know what to say. "Rest, now. Tomorrow I'll… figure something out." She rose, intending to sleep in the other room. Alois' hand grasped hers. He kept his gaze fixed on his lap.

"Stay," he mumbled. Eleanore sat back down.

"Will you be able to sleep with the lights on?" Alois nodded and curled up under the covers, still holding Eleanore's hand. His eyes shut and his breathing slowed. Only when his fingers fell from hers did she blow the candles out. She took clothes for herself from the armoire. She also grabbed what looked like one of Alois' long coats to serve as a blanket.

After a bath, she changed into her nightclothes and settled on the couch, draping Alois' coat over her. Thoughts of the orphanage, her home filled her mind, and she started to cry when she realized she could never go back there.

After crying, she found her mind to be clearer. Now that she was no longer in shock, plans of how to support herself and Alois swarmed in her head. _And we have to make sure nobody recognizes us, since we're supposed to be dead. But we can't move yet, we don't have the money for food and a new home… _Her plans soon mixed with her dreams and she slept.

Alois blinked in the morning sunlight. He was disappointed to discover that last night hadn't been some strange… hallucination and that his Luka was truly gone. The girl was pleasant enough, if a bit plain. And snappy. He would have to make her understand that she couldn't speak to him like that, if he were to live in this wretched house. It was her fault, anyway. Last night he had been too nice, but not anymore… Finding out Claude didn't love him, that Hannah did, dying, being with Luka again… he could tell that it had changed him. A small change, but a change nonetheless. And yet he was shocked when he realized that he had no desire to exact revenge upon the girl. Killing her wouldn't reunite him with Luka… and making _another_ contract with a demon would be disastrous.

_Luka… I miss you. _

Their money was in three small sacks, hidden under the cushions of the couch, so thieves wouldn't find it, she supposed. She hid them under the floorboards of the living room—she didn't trust Alois just yet. There was food in the kitchen. Not much, but food nonetheless. Eleanore cut slices of bread and placed an assortment of jams on the table and even found some tea. She was still in her nightclothes, but didn't mind if Alois saw her in them.

Alois had changed into a white shirt and black shorts. He walked in the kitchen and sat down without a word. Eleanore brought his share to the table and sat down to eat. She slathered a heaping mound of jam on her bread and took a big bite.

"I'm not eating this shit." Alois mumbled.

"You're going to have to eat that 'shit', or I will. This is all I could find here." She said.

"Go into town and buy more, stupid."

"Someone will recogni—Oh!" Eleanore said, dropping her bread.

"Wh—what!"

"Come with me!" She grabbed Alois' hand and sprinted into the bedroom.

"Owww!"

"Oh, hush." Eleanore rifled through the armoire, yanking out a pair of shorts, a coat, a hat, a blue dress and shoes and stockings for both of them. She tossed Alois the dress, and his shoes and stockings. "Put those on. We're disguising ourselves and going into town."

"I'm not going."

"You are, because a girl and boy going into town together are a lot less suspicious than a lone boy with a pocketful of money. I don't not feel like getting robbed, or accused of stealing. And if you don't come, I might buy food that you find _disgusting_."

"I want—"

"Even if you tell me, I'll buy gross food. You're going." Eleanore shoved Alois out of the room before he could protest. "Change!" She pulled on her new clothes, tucking her long hair in the hat, stuffed a handful of money in her pocket and opened the door.

Alois was directly on the other side, standing on the blue dress. "I'm. Not. Going."

"Hmm…" Eleanore said, looking up and down Alois' thin frame. "And do you think you're stronger than me?" Alois glared and shook his head.

"This is ridiculous." He started to walk away. Eleanore smirked and pounced on Alois, both falling to the floor. She pinned his wrists to his sides. Years of fighting with the other boys in her orphanage gave her an advantage over Alois, who luckily was still having troubles maneuvering his body. He struggled and tried to kick her, but she sat on his legs and waited for him to calm down.

"Let me go."

"Nope. Some fresh air will make you feel better." She bent down and whispered, "The dress will bring out your eyes. Lighten up." She released his wrists but remained where she was.

"Don't talk to me like that."

"If you haven't noticed, you're not an Earl anymore. You're just a rich boy. So I can speak to you however I wish. We're equals, Alois." Eleanore remained sitting on him before scooting off his legs. He sat up and she felt the sting of his palm on her cheek. She was used to being hit, so she didn't flinch. "Listen. I'm not happy about this situation any more than you are. But you're going to have to live with it. I need your help, Alois. I can't do this while you're being uncooperative."

"Then do it without me."

"How will you plan to feed yourself then? Because if I go into that town alone, I'm only bringing back food for myself and I _will_ make sure you can't touch a morsel."

"You told me another Vaspilio is supposed to come. And I can just use money to buy food for myself later."

"Yes, but I never told you where the money is. And we do not know exactly when that Vaspilio will arrive, do we? Are you sure you can stand to not eat during that time?"

"I could make money."

"You've spent most of your life either stealing or having whatever you wanted handed to you. You wouldn't have a clue what to do." Eleanore stood up and rubbed a hand over where Alois had slapped her. "Please? I really do not want to watch you starve. I want to get along, Alois. It's pointless to fight like this." Alois remained on the floor, glaring up at her. "I'll buy you whatever you want if you come with me. I'll be outside." Eleanore walked out of the cottage, shutting the door behind her. She leaned against the side of the cottage and sighed, shutting her eyes and focusing on the cool breeze.

After a moment, she began the short walk into town. The shoes were a little too big for her feet, but she ignored it, focusing on the sweet sound of the birds and the sunshine.

"Wait!" A voice called. Eleanore stopped walking and turned around.

Alois was running down the road toward her, wearing the blue dress. He was wearing the shoes he died in and they clicked loudly on the cobblestones. He also seemed to have stuffed the dress so it would look like he actually had breasts. Eleanore held in her giggles as he approached.

"You get an extra special dessert because you have breasts now." She said. Alois stuck his tongue out at her and they continued their walk.

** A/N: Yeah, sorry if it's crappy! Reviews make me happy forever and ever! It's summer now, so hopefully I'll update more DX.**


	4. Chapter 4: Knock, Knock

**A/N: So, guess what mistake I made? I watched episode 8 of Kuroshitsuji II. **

**Yeah, bad idea, here I thought watching Alois die the second time wouldn't be as horrible—WRONG I was super sad. So I had to write this. Oh, and I didn't notice before, but when Claude was holding Alois' face (and when I saw that the second time I was all "You BITCH you do not deserve to **_**touch**_** him!") Alois was blushing :3 Hurrrr…. Even though I don't really ship ClaudexAlois because I hate Claude… Whatever….**

Eleanore winced as the raw skin of her heel rubbed against her shoe. Her and Alois had spent an hour shopping for food and she knew that she was going to have blisters. She didn't even dare to ask Alois to carry anything. He was walking beside her, gazing down at the ground, seeming lost in thought.

And so the rest of the week passed. She allowed Alois the bed and slept on the couch, still using one of his coats as a blanket. Alois sat in his bedroom for most of the day, Eleanore assumed mourning the loss of his brother. She left him alone and cooked their meals at which Alois didn't say a word. After disguising herself in her boy outfit, she would walk through the forest they lived near. At the orphanage, climbing trees were one of her favorite things to do—so she spent her days climbing and lounging in trees.

"Don't leave me! Luka!" Alois yelped. Eleanore jumped awake and sighed, walking into Alois' room. She lit the candles.

Alois' hands were gripping the sheets, tears streaming down his face. The white sheets were soaked with his sweat. He yelled and started to sob.

"Alois! Alois, wake up!" She sat on the bed and pulled his head onto her lap, stroking his hair. "Wake up, wake up. It's alright." His eyes opened and he blinked up at her.

"I want Luka."

"I know." Eleanore helped him sit up. Alois sniffled and rubbed his eyes. "I'm going to change the sheets, but let's clean you up first, okay?" She patted Alois' hand and scooted off the bed.

"Stay!" Alois whimpered. Eleanore turned around. He was huddled on the bed, cheeks red and eyes wide, frightened, one hand meekly reaching out.

"Here." Eleanore walked toward him and took his hand. "Follow me." She lit another candle and carrying it in the hand that wasn't holding Alois', led him into the bathroom. She filled a small basin with lukewarm water and wetted a rag. She helped Alois out of his shirt and hoped he didn't see her blush. He just looked so cute with his eyes all big and shiny. Plus, besides the other boys at the orphanage who she considered brothers, he was the first male she'd seen without a shirt.

She gently swept the rag over his pale shoulders, arms, chest and stomach, every once in a while wetting the rag again.

"Please turn around," she said and Alois did. She wiped off his back and fastened his shirt back on. She took his hand again and walked back to the bedroom.

He followed her while she changed the sheets and remade the bed. "There." Eleanore said, tucking the last corner in. "Try to rest now." Alois crawled into the bed but didn't lie down. "Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?"

He shook his head no.

"Then can I go?"

"Sleep here. Stay." Eleanore hesitated. She had been dying to sleep on the bed, but she wasn't sure if she could trust Alois not to do something weird to her.

Worse, what if he killed her? She _had_ been the one to take him away from Luka.

But he looked like he would scream and burst into tears if she refused, and she remembered how horrific her nightmares were, so she decided she would stay. She put out all the other lights except for one candle and set it on the bedside table, where she could easily blow it out. She pulled back the covers and climbed into the bed. Alois immediately wrapped his arms and legs tightly around her, pressing his face into her shoulder. She expected it to be uncomfortable, but it was strangely nice. His skin was smooth and he emanated a gentle warmth. _Is it because we're supposed to be together?_

Alois' breathing soon slowed and she knew that he was asleep. She blew out the candle and settled into the soft blankets. Resting her hand in Alois' soft hair, she slept.

Something heavy was sitting on Eleanore. She groaned and tried to open her eyes, but found she was still in the dark waters of sleep.

"Ne, ne, wake up!" Someone murmured. And she did.

"Ah!" Eleanore jumped when she found Alois straddling her. A wicked smile curled his lips. He giggled, obviously pleased with her reaction. Eleanore blinked up at Alois—what happened to giving her the cold shoulder?

"You're slow. Hurry up!" Alois scrambled off her and the bed, bouncing in place. Eleanore yawned and rolled off the bed, blinking blearily at him. "I want breakfast!"

"Okay." She yawned again, walking into the kitchen with Alois skipping after her. _Where did all this happiness come from?_

Alois was still just as perky after breakfast. "I'm boooored…" he sighed, slumping over the table.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Eleanore walked into the bedroom and curled under the covers. She sighed happily and was almost asleep when…

"Eleanore, no!" Alois' loud voice caused her eyes to snap open. "Sleeping is boring and I'm already bored."

"Let's play a game."

"Ooo a game!"

"Whoever can fall asleep the fastest wins. I'll make a special dessert tonight for you if you win."

"Humph." Alois sat on her stomach, pouting. Eleanore coughed and struggled to breathe. "That sounds even more boring than how I feel right now."

"Put on your dress and go into town."

"No."

"Al—" Eleanore was cut off by someone knocking on the front door.

**A/N: Sorry if he's OOC…gotta love childish Alois :3 I'll probably edit this later… **_**REVIEW please!**_


End file.
